This is Your Pile
by The Serene Being
Summary: Read and see, Rated M for safety.
1. Moirallegiance

**Story notes: **

**This takes place shortly after Gamzee goes on a killing spree but instead of actually killing his friends he just K. them and thought they were dead, thusly managing to escape death at the hands of the clown and ran for it. Those that Eridan killed were majorly wounded and not killed and are still laid up healing from the attack. Kanaya was the only one who's story line hasn't changed, she's still going to be a rainbow drinker due to Eridan. The Kids will be here soon.**

This Is Your Pile

Chapter One: Moirallegiance

Be the clown one. Your name is GAMZEE MAKARA and you are looking for your moirail. You need to have a feelings jam... NOW! The voices are back and more incessant than ever before.

Be the clown one's moirail. You are now KARKAT VANTAS and you are huddling in a pile of blankets, and pillows, what the fuck ever, watching one of your shitty, they are not shitty, amazing rom-coms. Your in the middle of one of your favorites, "In which a troll has flushed feelings in a pale relationship, but they don't know how to bring it up... etc." 'Man troll movie titles are long' you think to your self. Never mind that Karkat! Anyway this movies main plot you feel like your living it, with some adjustments. Your flushed for your moirail, and that frightens you, not that you'd ever admit to it. You know that Gamzee needs a moirail, and you wont risk him calling off your moirallegiance because your flushed for him. You know he could never be flushed for you, but you like to night-dream about the what ifs of the nonexistent matespritship. You don't know that if you ever tell him about your flushed feelings he'll call off the morallegiance to get away from you completely.

Be the insanely cool kid. You are now SOLLUX CAPTOR, your not entirely why you are being involved in this story so you wait for the author to explain it. Well Sollux you are about to find out so shhh! Suddenly the scary looking clown like troll storms in in a panic filled fury. Gamzee sees you and asks if you've seen your kismesis. "kk? Fuck no that athholeth been hiidiing from me lately. Not entirely thure why though," you reply.

"GOG DAMN IT! so not mother fucking cool bro. NOT FUCKING COOL!" Gamzee says. You flinch recognizing the speech pattern.

"Whoa there gz, chill dude. Ii'll hack the labs monitoring thythtem and help you find hiim." You state trying to get the awakening subjugglator to calm down and put that shit back to bed.

* * *

Be the awakening subjugglator. You are once again GAMZEE MAKARA and gog damn it you are pissed and getting more pissed that your pissed which results in a never ending cycle of being pissed and more pissed. Did that confuse you? GOOD! honk. MOTHER FUCKING HONK! You need your moirail. You wished he was more than your moirail, but he doesn't feel that way for you so, you settle for being moiraills just to have at least that with him. His kismesis is looking for him with the labs security system and you hope he finds him soon cause HIS BLOOD WOULD LOOK MOTHER FUCKING GREAT IN YOUR MIRACULOUS PAINTINGS! "sol-bro, HURRY THE FUCK UP YOU LOW BLOOD PEICE OF SHIT! the mother fucking voices sol-bro, THE MOTHER FUCKING VOICES, they won't be quiet, NOT QUIET AT ALL!" You watch Sollux flinch every time the voices speak through you. "sorry sol-bro, i'm trying, but they're SO MOTHER FUCKING LOud." You say visibly struggling to keep calm.

"Iit'th cool gz ii get iit… kiind of… not really, but ii can thee you thruggliing two keep calm. Ii - oh hey ii found hiim" he says. He shows you where and gives you an easy quick route to your moirail. You follow it taking further short cuts through the vents.

Be the adorabloodthirsty troll watching shitty rom-coms. You are now KARKAT VANTAS and your rom-coms are not shitty fuck you very much. Anyway when it was getting to the best part in "In which a young business troll learns that all they need to help their life get better is a long therapeutic pailing session with the troll from two floors up… etc" what's up with these long ass titles anyway? Never mind that your vent cover in your respit block just slammed into the far wall from where it once hung. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE FUCKING HELL JUST HAPPENED HERE?!" You shout. Then suddenly Gamzee.

**Authors note: **

**Anyway tell me what you think. This is my first published fanfiction so let me know what you think in a nice lovely review. I'll continue this for a couple chapters whether anyone likes it or not. **


	2. Auspisticism

**Story Notes: **

**This Chapter is dedicated to Blueyay. As my first reviewer I figure you deserve a bit of a dedication. Thank you so much. Your review made me get off my bum and start this.**

This Is Your Pile

Chapter Two: Auspisticism

Be the pale one. You are now KANAYA MARYAM and are expected. Yes you and the authoress had a nice long chat on what you are going to be doing in this chapter. 3...2...1... "HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE FUCKING HELL JUST HAPPENED HERE?!" You hear Karkat scream. Which really was quite impressive considering you were on the far side and in the lowest reaches of the meteor you and your friends are inhabiting. You are on a clown hunt and last you heard Gamzee was heading down into the meteor. You had plans to cut off the subjugglator's head and dispose of the body with out his moirail ever finding out. Alas your plans amount to naught as you come across a note written in Vriska's blue blood... or maybe Equius' blue blood... it's hard to tell in this light. Maybe a taste? Taste the blue blood. Yep that is defanitly Equius' blood. Anyway the note reads "PiEcE oUt KaN-sIs :o)."

Be the strong failure. You are now EQUIUS ZAHHAK and you are not a failure... much. Give it up Equius I'm the author and you are how I want you right now... yes you'll have a chance to redeem yourself later... no I'll not tell you how... because SPOILERS! You know what Equius I'm changing POV's on you cause you just plain ole' annoying, So help me Gog I will ship you so hard I will Ship you with the most annoying being ever! Yes that's right I'll ship you with Kankri!

Be the loud one. NO! you can't be the loud one just yet. Have a bit of patience already.

Fine be the one you need to be now. You are now TAVROS NITRAM. You are talking with Kankri Vantas in the dream bubble you are presently in. "... Anyway that's why I-" A shiver goes down your spin as if someone has broken the shipping continum by shipping Kankri with some poor unfourtnate troll. *BWAHAHA*

Be the kawaii one. You are now NEPETA LEIJON and you are wondering who Equius is arguing with. :33 'ah well it's not that important' you observe. With that out-of-the-way Nepeta you can return to your shipping wall now. You do just that and decide that an absolutely adorable ship would be Tavros and yourself. *hearts*

* * *

Be the first one. Who you mean the insane(ly awesome) clown troll? Yes?I thought you wanted the loud one? Changed your mind? Okay then. You are now GAMZEE MAKARA and you have just flash stepped into Karkat's respit block from the vent you were in. Your ears are still ringing even as the voices start to become white noise in your head. You faintly realize that they're shouting to get away from the small troll and obey them, listen to them. "WHOa chill brO." You say as you get closer to your adoable little moirail, calming further with every step. You stop and survay the damage done to the wall across the wall you came out of... yep that vent cover is'nt leaving it's new home... ever.

Be the loud one. Yes you can finally be the loud one, you are now KARKAT VANTAS and are just gapping at you extremely stupid *coughsexychough* moiral staring at the far wall where, you look yep gonna need a new vent cover... prehaps a new wall too, the vent cover has embedded it's self into the wall. "GOG DAMN IT FUCKASS WHY ARE YOU COMING OUT OF MY GOG DAMNED VENT! NO WAIT DON'T ANWSER THAT YET, ANWSER THIS FIRST WHY IN THE GOG DAMNED PARADOX SPACE ARE YOU FUCKING HERE YOU ASSININE JUGGLO FUCK?!" you have your hopes and know they need quashing quickly before that tiny spark of hope gets any bigger.

Be the tallest. You are now GAMZEE MAKARA and you are smiling in a goofy manner at you cute little moirail. He's glaring at you again but that's nothing new. What is new though is the slight red tinge to the very edge of his irises, you say as much. "Whoa Kar-bro you been crying or something? Your eyes are turning red."

Be the other troll. You are now KARKAT VANTAS and you are terrified.

**Author Notes:**

**Ok so... yea. I have gone through this now and have fixed some minor mistakes I saw as I was reading it through again, also I finished my thought concerning Kanaya. You may want to reread this for continuiteies sake.**


	3. Matespritship

**Story Notes: **  
**This Chapter is dedicated to Blueyay, (Guests) BACON, and squee. You don't know how happy reading your reviews makes me. Thank you for your support.**

This Is Your Pile

Chapter 3: Matespritship

Be the clingy asshole. ... Really? You want to be him? Of all beings in existence? Why him? Your curious? As to what... oh ok. You are now ERIDAN AMPORA and you are not dead, just in a lot of pain. I mean Kanaya did chop off one of your arms with her lipstick chainsaw. Rightly so at that. You did try to kill some of your fellow trolls.

You are sick of being the clingly asshole. Be the paraplegic. What paraplegic? You mean the robot legged kid? Ok. You are TAVROS NITRAM again, you just woke up from a rant from Kankri going on about triggers.

Ok we don't want to hear about that. Be the dead one. You can't be the dead one they are dead... well kind of dead... how does one describe what's going on with that one... Aww screw it, you are now ARADIA MEGIDO, and you are... what exactly are you doing? You are unsure of what you're doing and decide to be someone more relevant to the story at this time.

Be someone more relevant to the story at this time. You are now KARKAT VANTAS and you are debateing which would be more harmful, telling the truth about your blood color or, lie and say you were in fact crying. Either choice would be dementral to you, one to your reputation as a hard ass who does'nt have feelings (which everyone knows to be false you just haven't actually admited it yet) and the other choice to your status as living. Well fuck this. Karkat don't be like that there is always the third option. "SHUT THE FUCK UP WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT OF ALL THINGS!" you screech. "OF ALL THE NOOKSNIFFING BULDGESUCKING IDIOTS ON THIS DAMN ROCK YOU WOULD BE THE ONE TO BRING UP SOMETHING AS STUPID AS MY VISIUAL SOCKETS!" You don't mean any of that though, you would much rather be telling him to shut up and kiss you.

Be the crazy(-ily awesome) calm one. You are now GAMZEE MAKARA, and you just started shoosh papping your moirail. You can tell he's upset about his eye color, you aren't really sure why he's flipping his shit about his 'visual sockets' but you can see it bothers him. "shoosh motherfucker. shoosh it's all chill karkitty, shoosh. i'm sorry i brought it up, shoosh, if you don't wanna' talk about it that's cool, shoosh." Even though your sober as fuck you are feeling calmer than the slime could ever get you. Those voices you've heard for as long as you can remember are silent as a door nail... what ever the fuck that is.

* * *

"... kar-... KARKITTY WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK?! YOU DO NOT JUST-" *pap pap* you interrupt your annoyed moirail with a couple calming paps to the middle of his face, it works mother fucking _miracles_.

"shoosh *pap pap* shoosh, be chill mother fucker, be chill. all is okay on this mother fucking miracle space rock. *pap pap* shoosh." As Karkat starts calming down you hear something, at first you believe it to be the voices come back once more to make you hurt your moirail, but as you listen closer you realize it's coming from Karkat... is he? He is!

Be the purring one. You are now KARKAT VANTAS and you are more relaxed than you have been in sweeps! You just want to curl up on Gamzee fucking hotness Makara and sleep there. His paping on your face snapped you out of a miniature tirade and with the following words and paps, your pretty much Karkat goo in his hands. Thinking back to your slightly eariler thought you decide yes, sleeping on Gamzee would in fact be a wonderful idea. So you curl into his embrace and start drifting never realizing the sounds of content rumbling from your chest all the while.

Become the one being slept on. You are once again GAMZEE MAKARA and yep you're not going anywhere anytime soon if you can help it. Karkat is a sleep on you and you recognize this as something only a troll's matesprit can do to another troll. Your eyes widen as you realize that Karkat thinks of you, and wants you, as more than a moirail. While you finish that particular train of thought you clutch the smaller troll tighter to your chest and climb into the pile of pillows and blankets that your Karkat was in earlier, as you settle into the middle of the nest like pile, as a any good pile should be, your curl around him and allow yourself for the first time in days, to fall asleep.

Be the bee. You are now SOLLUX CAPTOR. You are on your way to check in on your kismesis after you found him for Gamzee. You figure that he hasn't gone far after the incounter with his moirail, and as much as you 'hate/love' him, you want to spend time with the fucking little asshole... what you thought I lisp in my thoughts? Fuck no. I sound compleatly like a proper lispless troll in my head fuck you. As you walk you start to hear purring... Purring? What. The. Fuck?

**Author Notes:**  
**Oh finally, this one took a bit longer to write, but I am pleased with the result. I am going to post bare minimum once a week, at most two chapters a day. If I'm late on a post, depending on how many days, more than two. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review for me, I love the feed back. :)**


	4. Kismesissitude

**Story Notes: **

**This Chapter is dedicated to Blueyay, (Guests) BACON, RainbowKittieMew, Yay, and squee. You don't know how happy reading your reviews makes me. Thank you for your support.**

This Is Your Pile

Chapter 4: Kismeissitude

You are still SOLLUX CAPTOR and you have found the source of the purring. Your Kismesis and the phycopathic clown were in a pile of Karkat's making, you can tell because of the crab blankets and plushies, sleeping. Both look so very relaxed and at peace, you don't think you've ever seen Karkat so... ah this is stupid. You shrug and decide to join them. Which isn't so weird considering you are in a quadrent with both of them. You are after all Gamzee's auspistice, and it is well known you and Karkat are black for eachother.

Be the crab. You cannot be fthe crab, he died before they escaped to the vale. Wait you were not talking about crabdad? Ohh ok I got ya. You are now KARKAT VANTAS and you are happy and warm and having the best dream you've had in a while. Whilest some part of you is aware this is only a dream bubble and, that the Gamzee Makara infront of you is from a doomed timeline, he's telling he loves you and that he's so sorry for killing everyone and espesially killing you. You just smile and telll him you love him too. He looks shocked and asks how. You say -ahem- "I'm from a different timeline Gamzee. You didn't kill anyone in my timeline and I'm too frightend to tell my Gamzee how I feel. I'm pretty sure he'd just shove me away and go on a killing rampage starting with my freaky mutant ass." The doomed timeline Gamzee looks at you and tells you that if you Gamzee is anything like himself your not telling him the truth about how you feel will cause him to go on said rampage. And once he starts afore mentoned rampage nothing you say will get through to him untill it's too late to stop it. and with that he's gone, and you find your self with a troll who looks alot like Gamzee but his mouth appears to be sewn shut. He waves at you and pulls out a whiteboard a marker from his modus.

'What's up Kankri? Where's your usual sweater?'

"FIRSST OF ALL FUCK NUT I'M NOT THIS KANKRI YOU ASS HATS KEEP CALLING ME! SECOND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" you screech your really good dream turning into another container of fucked up shit. Before he responds you wake up.

Be Gamzee. Okay that was pretty straight foward of you, so... You are now KANAYA MARYAM, don't worry you won't be here long. On your hunt for the clown you have decide to enlist some help.

* * *

Be the wannabe horn. Seriously that was rude... be nice next time he's a good guy, he just has some issues with his thinkpan. SHUT UP! *huff huff* grrrrrrr. You are now the wonderful, fabouls, not a wannabe horn, GAMZEE motherfucking MAKARA, and you are watching your Karkat Vantas confess his feeling for you to another version of you, and explain why he won't tell you... you know what you must do when you wake up... *hehehe*.

Be the lispy one. You are now SOLLUX CAPTOR and you are asleep. Actually your nearly asleep when something snuggles into your chest, the only thing infront of you is Karkat, you shrug it off and fall asleep.

Be the windy one. ... You are JHON EGBERT and you are busy seeing as no one else is aroung being serious about what's going on. In all actually being the derp is a part of the mask you wear so often, you with out any mask are a complentative bright young man who think things through before doing something. You are busy setting up the scratch. Karkat just contacted you for the first time his direction.

Yes you realized you were the butt of your friends jokes online, but found those jokes amusing all the same. I mean if you can't laugh at yourself then what can you laugh at? You were however minapulated by the leet speaking troll who uses teal text, into going to your own death in a doomed timeline, ... yeah you haven't forgiven her for her atempt at indirect murder...

**Author Notes: **

**RainbowKittieMew, I don't write lemons... if somebody would like to write a lemon for this, I would be willing to spellcheck and grammer nazi it and add it in to a later chapter in context and then give credit where credit is due. less than 3~. Just PM me the lemon and I'll do my best to work it in. By doing this you will be previewing into the chapter it will be going into. I am not opposed to makeing this reader interactive. It seems like it would be fun. :D**

**Please oh please review, I do love them so! It inspires me to sit my butt down and write more!**


	5. Because I Said So

**Story Notes: **

**This Chapter is dedicated to Blueyay, (Guests) BACON, RainbowKittieMew, and squee. You don't know how happy reading your reviews makes me. Thank you for your support.**

This Is Your Pile

Chapter 5: Because I Said So

Be the hetrocromatic eyed one. You're SOLLUX CAPTOR and you're dreaming. You see your decenestor, Mituna "Tuna" Captor, and then... he starts talking. You feel the overwhelming desire to start bashing your head against... oh hey look there a brick wall just what you need.

Be the kooky sleeping one. You're GAMZEE MAKARA and you have a plan. You're going to Karkat the biggest suprise ever, and you hope he doesn't notice.

Be the sleepy nubby one. You're KARKAT VANTAS and you think your moirail is up to something. You have no proof just a feeling in your nutriton sack.

Be the Condesance to be. You're FEFERI PEIXES and you have a sneaking suspision that something big is going to happen soon. This makes you overly excited for some reason. Make a cake. Yes that sounds like an excellent idea. You go start to make a cake.

Be the cyborg. You're TAVROS NITRAM and you are afraid that the shipping fourth wall is collapsing. You see it cracking and shaking. You aren't really sure why the eldritch beasts are showing you the Forth Shipping Wall, but they are so get over it.

Be the whiney one. You're ERIDAN AMPORA and you are still a creepy little twit. Quit spying on the other trolls. Yes I mean now Eridan! I'll get Kanaya to lop one of your legs off to go with the loped off arm. I mean it.

Be the legislacerator like one. You're TEREZI PYROPE and you are explaining to Kanaya why her way of seaking justice won't work on Gamzee. He has the whole 'he is the leader's moirail' thing going for him, and anymove against Gamzee must go through Karkat first.

Be the rainbow drinker. You're KANAYA MARYAM and you are arguing your point to Terezi. You are determined to end Gamzee and his crazy killing all the trolls ways. After this you feel like choping one of Eridan's legs off to go with the missing arm.

Be the idiot one. You are ERIDAN AMPORA and I warned you.

Be the robot ghost. You're ARADIA MEDIGO and you just got done trolling Rose. You don't think she'll actually listen to you but you can at least say you tried.

* * *

Be the failure. You're EQUIUS ZAHHAK and you are a sweaty failure... just like last time. I warned you too. I am shipping you with Kankri. No more chances. I told you not to argue with the authoress and you didn't listen. So now I am going to make this a thing.

Be the fuzzy one. You're NEPETA LEJION and you feel the shipping fourth wall crumbling... something is shiping a thing that should not be shiped. Although you feel in you vascular pump that this might be a good thing for somebody.

Be the spider one. You're VRISKA SERKET and you are busy destroying magic eight balls. Again... if I allow you to discover a magic cue ball will you stop with the destroying of the eight balls? No? Okay then it was worth a shot.

Be the human girl. You're ROSE LALONDE and you are preparing the bomb to destory the green sun, and wait are those your quest beds? What are they doing here...

Be the human boy. You're DAVE STRIDER and you are busy becoming a god via being burned up by the newly made green sun. Fucking Doc Scratch lied to Rose.

Be the other human girl. You are now JADE HARLEY and you are ressurecting in to Jade-Bec sprite god hood. It kind of hurts.

Be the Other human boy. You're JHON EGBERT and you are scrathing the session. And there's Jade. Are those dog ears on her head moving.

Be The Goddess of Space. You're JADE HARLEY and you are preparing the crashed ship to take you and Jhon out of here before the game scratch catches up to you and basically deletes you.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the filler chapter that I was struggeling with to finish because I hate this chapter. I will do better next chapter I promise. Anyway please review and let me Know what you think so far.**


	6. You Need to See This (not a chapter)

**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.


End file.
